


Cherish Is A Word...

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1570980#t1570980">this prompt</a>: Adam is loved, cherished, and cared for by the person who loves him. Kill me with schmoop. Please no mpreg. Welcome kinks (open to interpretation): tummy worship, cuddling, edging/temporary orgasm denial, puppy play, D/s (non-violent), light spanking, enema, infantilism, roleplay, whispering sweet nothings, reassurance, rimming, fingering, fisting, toys, obedience, tender loving care. :) at Glam_Kink</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cherish Is A Word...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1570980#t1570980): Adam is loved, cherished, and cared for by the person who loves him. Kill me with schmoop. Please no mpreg. Welcome kinks (open to interpretation): tummy worship, cuddling, edging/temporary orgasm denial, puppy play, D/s (non-violent), light spanking, enema, infantilism, roleplay, whispering sweet nothings, reassurance, rimming, fingering, fisting, toys, obedience, tender loving care. :) at Glam_Kink

Adam comes home to find a vase of roses on the table...again. There’s a note next to the flowers, the writing in the perfect, compact script he’s learned to love so much.

 _Adam,_

 _Their beauty can only be fully appreciated while watching them open slowly, much like yours._

 _Love,  
Colin_

Adam’s reading the note for the third time when he feels strong arms circle him from behind. He turns in the embrace and smiles at the man holding him. “The flowers are beautiful,” he says while placing a small kiss on the corner of Colin’s mouth, “but I think I love the note more.”

“I’ve watched you open your heart and soul to me for the last six months,” Colin answers, “and each day I find new beauty in you to appreciate. I can’t begin to count all the things I love about you, but I think I love the way you trust me most of all.”

“Baby, you always know the right things to say.” Adam punctuates this with another kiss. “You always know the right way to make me feel loved.”

Colin brings Adam’s hand to his mouth and gently kisses each fingertip. “I want you to feel, Adam. I want to open you up to a whole new world of feeling.” And with those words still on his lips, he picks Adam up and carries him to the bedroom. Adam’s still not used to having someone big enough and strong enough to do that, but he loves it all the same. Each time Colin does something like that, something that makes him feel small but protected, it takes Adam’s breath away.

When Colin pushes the bedroom door open, Adam’s not surprised to see rose petals covering the floor and the bed. There are candles burning, the warm fragrant smell of vanilla floating on the air. There’s a bottle of wine open and breathing on the bedside table and two crystal glasses waiting to be filled. Adam loves being pampered, and Colin loves pampering him.

Adam raises his eyebrows in question when Colin bypasses the wine and sets him gently on the bed. “Are we going to toast to another romantic evening?” he asks.

“We,” Colin answers between kisses, “are saving that as a reward for later, if you’re willing to be my good boy and try something for me.”

“Have I ever told you no?” Adam asks, raising his chin so Colin can kiss down his throat, sending sparks of desire throughout his body.

“No, you haven’t, my beautiful boy, but I’ve never asked for anything I thought might be out of your comfort zone.” Colin sucks at the soft skin just above Adam’s collarbone, holding Adam tighter as tiny shivers run through him.

“Are you gonna tell me what we’re going to be doing that I might not be comfortable with?” Adam asks, and he can’t keep all the doubt out of his voice. He’s still not completely comfortable with having someone take care of him, of having someone else be the caretaker in a relationship.

“No,” Colin answers, “but i am going to ask you to trust me enough to know that I would never hurt you. I love everything about you. I love every bit of you that you’ve given me, and I want to give you something you’ve never experienced before, something special, just between us. I’ll stop whenever you want, or if you’re really not comfortable with this, we don’t even have to start. We can have a perfectly normal, romantic evening, and I would still fall asleep happy, just holding you in my arms.”

Adam has to admit that he melts then. He’s willing to try whatever Colin wants, because he **does** trust him. He knows Colin would never ask him to do what he can’t do. They’ve spent some time exploring personal boundaries, and the few they’ve pushed through have been exciting and enlightening.

“So, what do you want me to do for whatever it is you want to try?” Adam asks.

“Nothing,” Collin tells him, “except trust me. Let me take care of you tonight.”

 

Colin gently lays Adam back against the cloud of pillows on the bed, and kisses him in earnest. The kisses start so very tender, more of a question than a kiss. Gradually they grow deeper, more confident, until Adam is left panting. Colin runs a finger over Adam’s swollen lips and whispers _beautiful_ almost too quietly for Adam to hear.

Colin kisses each of Adam’s eyelids, his voice husky with need when he says, “I love how you see life, how you see all the possibilities instead of the restrictions.” Adam loves how Colin’s soft lips feel on the sensitive skin of his eyelids.

Next Collin places a gentle kiss right in the middle of Adam’s forehead and tells him, “I love the way you think, and the way you share your thoughts with me.” Adam loves the warm feeling of protection he gets from Colin. He knows he won’t be judged and found wanting.

Colin’s hand unbuttons Adam’s shirt, and he kisses each new inch of skin that’s revealed. He tells Adam, “I love how comfortable you are in your own skin, and how you make others comfortable in theirs.” Adam draws in breath after breath of pure want as Colin makes his way down the opening of the shirt, enjoying the slow build of flames with each kiss.

Colin pushes the shirt from Adam’s shoulders and says, “I love how you carry the weight of the troubles of everyone you love, so they don’t have to,” as he places a small kiss on each. Adam shivers as the cooler air hits his his skin, but it’s more from the anticipation of what’s to come than from the temperature change.

Colin lays his hand on Adam’s chest, and Adam is still amazed by how big it is, how warm and protecting it feels. He leans down and kisses the left side as he tells Adam, “I love your heart that’s big enough and strong enough to keep going and keep loving, no matter what happens.” Adam’s back arches, trying to force the contact of Colin’s lips deeper.

Then Colin moves down to remove Adam’s boots and socks, kissing each manicured toe as he says, “I love the places you’ve walked in your life; the experiences you’ve gained that have made you the man you are today.” Adam feels his toes curl in desire for this man, this man who’s laying his emotions bare with no fear of what may come.

Colin pops the button on Adam’s pants and slowly lowers the zipper while he sucks and mouths the skin of Adam’s belly. “I love the softer side of you; the side you try to keep hidden from the world. I love that you’re willing to share your vulnerabilities with me.” Adam loves the feeling of Colin’s lips on the sensitive skin, and feels the butterflies of desire dancing deep within himself.

Colin pulls Adam’s pants and briefs down, and as he does, he kisses the inside of each thigh, saying, “I love the way you strut through life, never making excuses for who you are.” Adam can’t hold back his moan of need or the desire to reach out and hold Colin’s head right there, right where he’s so very, very sensitive.

Colin holds Adam’s balls in the cup of his hand as he places an almost reverent kiss on the head of Adam’s dick. “I love the passion that you live your life with, the passion that’s so strong you can’t hold it back.” Adam’s hips thrust as the lips pull away, trying to recapture the warmth of contact. He’s hard and aching and leaking with need, and the glisten on Colin’s lips sends sparks of desire racing through Adam’s body.

Adam feels as if he been laid bare on an alter for Colin to worship. His whole body is tingling with want as he feels Colin’s strong hands gently turn him over.

Colin kisses down Adam’s spine, each kiss causing a ripple in the broad muscles of Adam’s back. He tells Adam, “I love how your back is strong enough to not break under the burden of all you support. You stand tall and proud, never backing down.” Adam can’t help loving the slow buildup of passion and desire, the stage that Colin’s so carefully and thoughtfully setting. His whole body is trembling with a need so deep, so completely overwhelming, that he would let Colin do anything he wanted to him or with him.

Colin palms one round globe of Adam’s ass in each hand, fingers spread wide enough to allow him to kiss between them as he mummers the words _beautiful, amazing_ and _tantalizing_. Adam can tell that Colin is saying these thing to himself, not to flatter Adam, and that just makes them more special, more real.

“I love the way you’re willing to open yourself to me,” Colin tells him just before he kisses over Adam’s hole. The soft, wet lips bring an involuntary jerk to Adam’s hips. He feels close, so very close, but he has a feeling that they haven’t even begun.

“Please,” Adam begs, “get me there.” He’s only mildly surprised when Colin pushes back the hand Adam was reaching towards his aching cock.

“Shhh, baby,” Colin tells him. “We’re gonna do this my way tonight. I promise I’ll make it so good for you. Just trust me, okay?” And Colin uses his thumbs to open the space between Adam’s cheeks. Adam can feel Colin’s warm breath over his hole just before he feels the tip of Colin’s tongue exploring the opening. He’s so ready, so close that he can’t help but whimper when Colin’s tongue pokes into his hole. After all this buildup he’s gonna come hard, and he’s gonna come fast.

But then he hears Colin asking him, “Can you be my good boy, Adam? Can you hold off until I tell you to come? I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”

Adam does his best to push his pending orgasm back. He wants to be Colin’s good boy; he wants more of Colin’s praise. He feels Colin reaching for something on the nightstand and takes deep breaths to try and calm himself down. It’s hard a hell though, because he’s hard as hell. He loves the way Colin brings his needy side out, but they’ve never gone this long before without finishing.

Colin reaches around Adam’s waist and pulls Adam up so he’s on his hands and knees. He hears Colin saying, “Look at that big beautiful cock, leaking just for me,” as he hears what he thinks must be the top of the bottle of lube being popped. Adam glances down at his cock standing rigidly at attention, the pearly drops gathering at his slit, and he draws a shaky breath.

He feels Colin’s silky-slick finger breach his opening, and he moans low and dirty. He rocks his body, trying to find friction, trying to make that finger hit just the place inside. Colin uses his other hand to still Adam’s hips as he whispers, “Trust me, please. I want to make this so good for you. You deserve it to be good.”

Adam feels Colin add another finger, and he feels it hit just the right spot. He feels the jolt of electric shock deep inside. He jerks in response, and he hears Colin saying, “So beautiful...so good. Take it for me, Adam. Take it and hold on until I tell you to come.”

“I can take more, baby. Give me more. Give me you dick; I’m ready for it,” Adam pants, feeling Colin’s fingers scissoring inside him, stretching him, opening him.

“Such a pretty, pretty boy. Begging so nicely. I love how prettily you beg, Adam. Be strong for me for just a little longer. I promise you won’t regret it.” Colin’s voice is almost a wrecked as Adam’s and it just adds to Adam’s need.

Adam feels Colin’s fingers pull back far enough to be joined by a third finger when they push back in, and now Colin is hitting his prostrate with each thrust. Adam pants his need for Colin to hear, but Colin continues to work him open even further. They’ve never gone beyond three fingers before, but when Adam feels Colin’s little finger joining the others, he can’t remember why. He’s never felt this open before, never felt this vulnerable.

He hears Colin’s voice behind him chanting, “So good, so strong, so beautiful. You can do this for me, for us, can’t you my beautiful, beautiful boy?”

And Adam can feel Colin’s thumb, anxious to join his fingers, working at his already stretched opening. When he feels the fingers inside of him start to pull back to include it, Adam draws a shaky breath and says, “I don’t know. I don’t think I can. This is too much...”

“Easy, baby,” Colin whispers, rubbing comforting circles on Adam’s back. “You can do this. You can be strong for me. I know you can. If you could only see how wonderfully open you are right now...” Colin leans down to trace Adam’s rim with his tongue, soothing the stretched flesh, calming it so it could accept more. “Relax for me. Breathe for me. Show me how well you can take it.”

Adam pulls in as much air as he can. He feels as if his whole body is filled with Colin’s fingers. When the fingers curl then extend Adam feels jolts ripping through every part of him. Every nerve, every inch of him comes alive in a way he’s never known before. He’s aware of his own body in ways he never thought possible. When he realizes the pleasure is stronger than the pressure he nods at Colin and says, “Please.”

It’s the only word he can get out, but Colin knows what he wants, what he needs. He pulls his fingers back and lets his thumb curl in his palm before starting to push back in. Adam’s breath catches as he feels the bulk of knuckles and joints passing through his opening. He can only imagine the tight pink sheen of his stretched skin around Colin’s hand. He feels a great shaking shiver run from his toes to the top of his head when he stretches enough to let the widest part of Colin’s hand enter him.

“...so full,” Adam says, his voice no more than a moan. This is so much more than he’s ever taken before, so far past what he thought he was capable of.

Colin’s voice comes to him, the wonder in his voice as soothing as the words, “My god, Adam, you feel as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. You open yourself up for me so perfectly. You are the perfect boy.”

Adam can feel Colin’s hand inside him, stroking him. He can feel Colin’s hand reaching out then curling into a fist. Each movement, no matter how small fires sparks all through him, sending him into a headspace he’s never known before. He doesn’t trust himself to move at all, but he trusts Colin to know just how to make it good for him. When he feels Colin massage his prostrate, knowing that his boyfriend is literally holding it in the palm of his hand, he doesn’t know if he can hold out any longer. Then he hears Colin saying, “It’s okay, baby. It’s time now. You can come fore me,” Adam looses all control. He feels like he comes forever and ever, and all the while, Colin’s hand continues to stroke him inside.

When he’s finished, Colin slowly removes his hand, and Adam feels so empty but so filled. Collin lowers Adam’s shaking body down to the bed, holding him tightly, running his hands all over Adam’s body. Adam’s vaguely aware of the calming noises Colin’s making, telling him he’s going to be okay. His body feels hypersensitive, and the contact with Colin is almost too much. He feels almost like rolling himself into the tiniest ball he can and retreating into his own mind until all sensation leaves his body. He’s never felt this much at one time before, and he’s not sure how to come back from it.

But then Collin’s words make their way to him and Adam slowly picks up what Colin’s saying. Adam opens his eyes and sees actual tears on Colin’s cheeks and doesn’t know if they’re his or Colin’s, but the emotion in Colin’s voice is genuine when he says, “I never knew it would be like this, Adam. You are too good to me. I don’t know what i ever did to deserve you. You have no idea how beautiful you looked, so open, so filled with me. You took it all, and you trusted me. I don’t know what I can ever do to let you know just how perfect you looked, how perfect you are.”

Adam snuggles closer and feels his eyes drifting closed. He didn’t realize how exhausted he was until that very moment. He feels safe and warm and protected in Colin’s arms. But before he falls into what he knows will be a restful sleep, he tells Colin, “I think I’ll take a raincheck on the wine.”


End file.
